Embry Call
by Edward'sLittleSun
Summary: Janelle Martinez is the new girl in La Push.Things start to get crazy for her when someone imprints on her. EmbryxOcc
1. La Push is Fucked up!

In this vampires don't smell bad to werewolves, and werewolves don't smell bad to vamps… REMEMBER THAT!!

* * *

**Chapter 1. La Push is f***** up man!**

Today was the _big_ day. (sarcasm noted)

My family and I were moving to the _little_ town of La Push, from the _big, fun, pretty_, New York.

_What a stupid, shitty move!_

Right?

Just try telling that to my older sister Kai and my parents.

Kai was okay with this because she already graduated high school two months ago.

But I didn't!

And now, I have to make new friends!

Its not like I cant make new friends easily. I'm supper social, and pretty, and peppy, and an awesome competitive gymnast.

But, what if all of these 'Indian' people don't like my pale skin colour.

Its not ugly pale, its like creamy pale.

Lovely. J

But it could happen. And if it does, I'm royally screwed.

My names Janelle, by the way.

Encase you were wondering. I'm 15 years old.

I'm hot! (jokes) But yea,

I'm pretty.

I have very thin and straight blonde hair that goes up to the middle of my back.

I have light brown eyes that turn green in the sunlight, and I'm about 5'6

(pretty tall I do say so myself J),

and I'm very thin. No love handles! Sadly I have _slightly_ noticeable chicken legs.

"JANELLE! Are you listening to me!" Kai yelled.

It was a pretty funny sight too see actually,

she looked so pissed and yet her eyes were glued to the road and she had a calm expression on her face as if she never yelled before.

"Yeah, sorry. Just blanked out for a while" My laughter was really noticeable.

Kai frowned.

"Just because _you_ didn't want too move doesn't mean you have to punish me." Kai mumbled.

She switched the radio channel to an annoying pop and R&B station.

That music always gave me headaches.

I preferred classical rock Nickleback, Kid Rock, Three Days Grace, Green day, ect..

"Uh!"

"You're the one who's punishing me with this music!"

I'm not exaggerating, I actually got a headache now.

"My car, my rules" She rolled the R's with her tongue.

"Bitch' I hissed under my breath.

"Hey! No swearing! I'm your older sister! Missy"

"Yeah" I mumbled.

Don't get me wrong, I love Kai. But she was part of the reason I was forced to move here.

So right now, we were sister rivals.

"You should maybe go too sleep or something. Your just probably cranky from the lack of sleep."

_What a doctor._ (again, extreme sarcasm noted)

"Whatever" I sighed leaning against the door.

***

"_Hooonnkk_" my loud scream filled the car.

"What was that?" I gasped, clutching my shirt.

Kai smiled. "Mom and dads car horn, were almost there"

_Great, a freaking car horn woke me up._

"Oh my God, this place is like shit city!" Kai groaned.

my head snapped up to see my possible new house.

_oh God!_

This place _was _like shit city!

All of the houses were bungalows and were really run down and poorly made.

"You know this is partially your fault" I pointed out in a blank voice.

"Please, shut it Janelle!"

_Ohh! She was piiiised now! _

I was about to make a snarky comment but I saw three hot guys staring at us.

_Talk to those hawtiess!!_

My inner Janelle voice was begging now.

I took a deep breath and slowly opened the door and got out.

Kai probably didn't notice me getting out of the car because she was having one of her 'Kai meltdowns'.

I strode towards them (secretly glad they didn't acknowledge me),

but one of the guys were staring me down.

I was so glad when I finally reached the three.

It was a tiring walk.

"Hi, I'm Janelle Martinez. I just moved here from New York. How are you guys?"

Good my voice was firm, confident, like it always was.

The two that looked more mature smirked at me but didn't answer me.

And the one who looked 16 didn't answer me.

He just kept on staring.

This was not how I planned it out.

Usually guys just drooled and tried to be closest to me.

But this, _awkward._

The two older looking guys glanced at the guys who was creepily staring at me and their faces changed from a poker face, to an expression to get you to stop laughing.

"Bye"

"Later"

Both of them said quickly dragging the creepy guy off with them.

"Well, that was odd" Kai said,

walking up to me with my luggage.

All I could say was, "What the fucks wrong with La Push?"


	2. New friends & Freaks

**Happy Good Friday & Easter Everyone! **

* * *

**Chapter 2. New Friends & Freaks**

School starts tomorrow.

If I still lived in New York I would be ecstatic.

I'd say 'Yay grade 10'.

But now that I'm at a new school, and probably the only white kid. Kai would have been with me but, she had to graduate last school year.

_Knock, Knock!_

"Janelle, lets go check out this so called neighbourhood!" Kai called from downstairs.

"Why?" I yelled.

"Because, lazy! I want to meet some hot Native Americans, and you need to make some new friends if you want to fit in at school! Now come _on_!"

"What a bitch" I muttered.

"Heard that, get down here!"

Well I do need some friends.

"Fine! I'll be down there in a minute!"

***

"Okay Kai, where are we going?" She shrugged.

"Our neighbours, I guess"

All of the houses looked like total shit.

I still couldn't believe that we moved here.

There were only a few 2 story houses.

I don't want to be hanging out with the poorest of the poor people.

Yeah, I was being a major bitch but, anyone will do or say anything to keep a good reputation.

So, I'm not a bitch. Just for the record…

"Hey, you two!" a deep male voice shouted.

Kai and I looked around the path and into the forest.

We saw four men standing on the edge of a cliff.

Kai pointed to her then me.

"Yeah, the 2 smoking hot white babes!" he yelled.

I snorted. "Suddenly I don't want to go Kai"

She rolled her eyes and dragged me towards the guys.

Was it me, or did these guys scream trouble.

We finally met up with them at the edge of the cliff. "Well hello there" the guy in the back said, while walking up to me.

The guy who called us over was staring at Kai.

"I'm Kyle, this is Percy, Jonathon, and Samuel, and you 2 lovely ladies are…?"

_Oh God, this guy was one of those smooth talkers._

"I'm Kai, and this is my little sister, Janelle"

I did a little awkward wave.

"What beautiful names"

"t-thanks" I stuttered.

Okay this guy officially gave me the creeps. Kai gave me a little wince. _What the hell is she winking for!? _

She'd better not ask him out for me!

"Do you guys by any chance go to La Push High?" Kai said, clicking her tongue at the end of the sentence.

Percy, Jonathon, and Samuel smiled, but Kyle frowned a bit.

_Good, _my reasonable Janelle mental voice sighed, _he doesn't go there._

"I don't, just graduated, but my dudes go there"

The Samuel guy actually seemed pretty sweet.

But Jonathon and Percy had a scary menacing look in their eyes.

"12th grade" Percy said in a really cocky voice.

"Oh, that's good. Because my little sis needs some new friends. Sadly though, she's in 10th grade."

Wow, I so hated Kai right now.

"We don't mind" Jonathon said in a scary predatorily voice.

"a younger girl, yummy" Percy purred.

I shivered.

Okay, my pretty girl instincts were telling me to bolt.

"Well I guess we should go and help our parents finish unpacking, c'mon Kai"

I grabbed her elbow and yanked her away.

But, I felt a big hand grab my shoulder, hard.

"Hey!" I gasped, whipping around to swat off the prick who grabbed me.

"Leave her alone!" Kai shouted.

Percy and Jonathon grabbed her elbows and yanked her towards them.

I then heard the most sickening 7 words in my life.

"I've never had a white girl before" Kyle whispered huskily into my ear.

I shrieked loudly, squirming around in his grasp that was now harshly around my waist.

_I'm going to get raped._

Was the only that could process through my mind right now.

"Kai!" I screamed.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD! PUT MY MATE DOWN!" a man shrieked.

"What the-" Kai muttered.

My eyes squinted into the forest path too see a group of hot guys hurrying towards us.

I saw the freaky guy who was staring at me a week ago sprinting towards us.

And the two other hot guys I tried to talk to.

"Shit" Kyle muttered under his breath.

He backed away from me, so did the other two pricks holding Kai.

Samuel gave me an apologetic smile and ran off with the three pricks.

Okay, mental note. Samuel is nice.

Freaky guy ran up to me and held me to him in a passionate hug.

"Umm?" I murmured, moving around awkwardly in his hug.

Kai cleared her thought.

"Oh! I'm sorry, you don't even know yet!" freaky guy gasped, hesitantly moving away from me.

"My names Sam Utley" a older looking guy announced stepping out of the huddle of guys towards me.

He glanced at freaky guy, who was practically drooling over me.

"That's Embry Call. And there's something I think you should know about us"

_What the…_

* * *

The '2 other hot guys' are Jacob and Paul. Just to let you know. I downloaded a serious virus on my laptop and sorry if my updates are slow…

Thanks for reading!


End file.
